


The Loud House: Luna's Emotional Song

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Luna is writing a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Luna is writing a song.





	The Loud House: Luna's Emotional Song

Luna looked at Luan, Lincoln, and Lucy. "Ready?" she asked. Her three siblings had promised to tell her their opinions of her song.

 

"Yes." The three said.

 

Luna started to play the piano softly; in a rather depressing sound. "My heart is full blue. Hey life, I'm done with you. Depression is my expression. I only sing to tell you what I'm going through. And the pain cuts through like knife, the weapon for cutting, away my life. Cutting away my life! I've meet Satan; I've went through Hell in back. Depression is my expression! Suicide, the end of life. And the pain cuts through me like a knife, the weapon for cutting, away my life. Cutting away my life! My skin is pale; The light behind my eyes has gone black. I can hear the Hell's bells. There's no going back. And the pain cuts through me like a knife; Suicide the end of life! Cutting away my life. Cutting away. Cutting away. Cutting away my life." Luna began to sing even more softly until her voice faded. "Cutting away. Cutting away...." Luna turned back to her siblings. "So what do you think?"

 

Lucy answered with, "I loved it."

 

"It's interesting." Lincoln said.

 

Finally Luan began. "Luna, are you okay?"

 

All Lincoln, Lucy, and Luna laughed.

 

"Seriously, are you okay?"

 

Luna stopped laughing. "No. I'm not okay, I promise."


End file.
